I Never Act With You
by S.Horne
Summary: Derek and Stiles are actors in a new movie but whilst filming they have an explosive argument; is this their end? Warnings; Sterek, AU, major plot twist, angst and fluff


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters used from Teen Wolf**

**A/N: Please leave feedback; my first AU**

* * *

"What in **hell **were you thinking?" Derek stormed into the living room, throwing his coat carelessly across the sofa and making a stiff drink at the small table by the window.

Stiles followed at a slightly less frantic pace, moving Derek's coat to the arm chair and fixing a questioning look at the elder. "I was just trying to help lighten the situation" he said.

"You're so immature!" Derek yelled, slamming his glass down, the liquid spilling over his hand.

"And you're too damn serious" Stiles retorted, shrugging off his own coat and taking a seat on the sofa.

Derek began to pace the room, Stiles' eyes following his movements closely.

"You should have just left it alone!" Derek exploded as his eyes flashed like hard steel in the light.

"Well forgive me for wanting to help the man I love" was Stiles' sarcastic reply, his calmness slipping.

"I never asked you to help – stop poking your nose in!" The elder's tone was venomous, not at all swayed by Stiles' excuse.

"Gee, your thanks overwhelms me." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" came a low growl in response, Derek growing tired of the younger.

"You're such an asshole!" Stiles stood up too, hands thrown in the air.

Derek turned his back on his lover again, staring a hole into the wall instead. "You're hardly perfect" he scoffed.

"You only ever think of yourself –"

Derek whirled back around and cut off Stiles' comment. "Don't you **dare** use that on me! You're the one that disregards anyone else's feelings, always thinking you know best."

"I try to help!" Stiles shouted back. "That is what friends do!"

"No, it's not!" Derek countered angrily. "Friends, and more importantly _lovers,_ take the initiative to listen to what said friend or lover wants and follows_ their_ plan of action. They don't ruin everything on every occasion that they get!"

Stiles met Derek's gaze and spoke with a sharp tone, his face unreadable. "It's times like these that make me question why I love you."

"Get out!" Derek roared, his fists balled at his sides and his stance becoming defensive.

"Don't worry; I plan to" Stiles snarled, his expression hardening as he too demonstrated his anger clearly.

"And, **cut**!" Came a sudden yell. "Brilliant! I _knew_ there was a reason I hired you two; so moving. That's a wrap!" The director of the film came out from behind the cameras clapping his hands and moved on to discuss lighting with some of the lingering staff.

Stiles took a seat on the set's couch, his head in his hands. Derek moved a few props back into their original position on the set, nodding a hint to the crew that he wanted a few moments alone with the younger.

"Well done" Derek said as he approached his lover, the crew almost all gone by now. Stiles made a noncommittal noise with a shrug of one shoulder and continued to stare at the floor.

"What's up?" Derek asked, hovering next to his man, unsure as to the matter.

"It, just…the whole thing felt so real" Stiles whispered.

"Because we're that good" Derek winked.

When Stiles didn't laugh at the comment the elder grabbed him; throwing his arms around the younger's shoulders and holding his head close to his chest. Stiles sobbed into his lover's t-shirt, his arms firmly around his man's waist.

Derek manoeuvred them into a more comfortable seated position on the sofa before asking "what's bothering you about this, really?"

Stiles sat up slightly, tears still running down his face. "I don't want us to be like them; like that scene."

"We won't" Derek promised, his hands stroking the younger's back and his voice steady.

Stiles began to list reasons, pulling back to free his hands so that he could count them on his fingers. "Our schedules are so busy."

Derek countered them immediately. "We work together."

"You're shooting that car advertisement with all those Victoria's Secret models."

"I'm **gay**, Stiles."

"We're so young."

"I'm nearing thirty and we've been together for _five years_."

"We had a huge argument on Thursday night, just like the one we shot."

Here Derek raised an eyebrow. "I called you bossy then slept on the couch for not even _one hour_ before you called me back upstairs because - and I quote - 'you couldn't sleep without me'!"

"We..."

Derek covered stiles' mouth, exasperated with the constant excuses from the younger. "Stiles, stop it. You and me? We are **made **for each other. If you don't want me doing the commercial because you're insecure or whatever then I won't do it. If you want to spend more time with me then I'll pull out of this movie tonight."

Stiles sniffed and shook his head. "No, no. I don't even know what I want really, but I love you too much for any of that, idiot." He chuckled weakly and wiped at his eyes, "this scene just gets to me."

Derek wrapped an arm around the crying one's waist again, pulling Stiles' head down to rest on his shoulder with the other. The elder closed his eyes as he placed his cheek on top of Stiles' head, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness with his lover. "It gets to me too, but remember what we shoot next? Their reunion scene; they're going to end up together just like I promise you we will."

Stiles pressed himself even closer as Derek continued.

"Besides, the only way I am ever leaving you is in a coffin."

"Morbidly adorable" Stiles commented, the emotions of the day suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks as he too closed his eyes, his laugh at Derek's confession turning into a huge yawn.

Derek grinned and nuzzled his lover for a second more before pressing another kiss to his soft hair. "Come on, let's go home."

Stiles moaned inaudibly into Derek's neck.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The elder chuckled.

"Just a minute more" Stiles protested, lifting his lips minutely away from Derek's neck to be heard before squashing close again.

"_Home_, baby, I need to show you that we are a **perfect** fit; remove any worries you might have left."

Stiles lifted his head fully this time to raise an eyebrow at Derek, bursting into laughter at the elder's suggestive wink.

"I love you, Der." Stiles sealed his promise with a soft kiss and a warm smile.

"You too, drama queen."


End file.
